bad brother
by the-devious-Y
Summary: random Winchester one shots. Rated M for a reason. DeanXSam mostly.


**Summary: random Winchester one shots. Rated M for a reason. DeanXSam **

**A/N: hey guys this is the-devious-Y, but you guys can call me devious and this is my excuse to not draw my final for art class, lol I write smut instead of painting my feelings, sad isn't it. Anyway this isn't my first fanfiction but it's the only one I've put up here so far. So enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: the-devious-Y owns nothing except for the computer she wrote this on (if I did there be a lot more dean sexing Sammy or dean being a random man whore [& I would probably have more than 5 bucks in my wallet]) **

**Dean: I like the sound of that!**

**Sam: of corse you do dean, you get sex ether way.**

**Dean: you get sex too!**

**Sam: yeah but I'm usually the one on the "receiving end" of the sex**

**Devious: guys, guys calm down you'll both get to top…..eventually**

**Sam: just give the damn warning**

**Dean: warning this is rated M for a reason, devious likes to write it smutty so if that's not your thing then don't flame in reviews, if your anti-Winchester why'd you click the link? Also there's brother and punishment kink in this one, but he likes it don't you Sammy?**

**Sam: jerk **

**Dean: bitch**

**Thought **

_dream_

regular speech

Bad brother_

"**God, what's taking him so long**" Sam sighed as he rolled his head from the window of the impala to the back of the bench seat. He and Dean had stopped at a convenience while they were on their way to some small town to chase after some demon that dean got wind of, but he had to grab something to eat before stopping at another crappy motel for the night. Sighing Sam picked his head up, seeing dean no were in sight. **"He's probably off with that cute cashier girl"** Sam pouted "why does he get to hit on anyone he wants but I don't?" he whined out loud before allowing his thoughts to drift.

_"I wanna gooooo ouuut toooooniight" Dean and Sam slurred as they sang off tune, stumbling into a motel parking lot. They had been out drinking, well dean had Sam could have one drink and be drunk, stopping at a bar on their way to a job in New York. Dean of had suggested it, he wanted sex and when dean wanted sex, only meant one thing, drunken bimbos. Sam was surprised when dean came back from his "hunt" with no blonde slut slung around his waist, and wasn't pouting. Dean had decided it was time leave, and find a motel. After some tear filed goodbyes, most of them between dean and his car, they stumbled down the side walk to a motel 6 only a block away from the bar._

_Dean woozily stepped up to the registration desk, were skinny brown haired girl sat behind the desk reading. "Welcome to the motel can I help you tonight?" she asked him without looking up from her book. "Yeah, what's a pretty girl like you doing stuck in here when you should be out partying, mainly with me?" dean said flashing a trademark smile. Young girl looked from her book flashing him look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'. "Covering for my girlfriend while she grabs me dinner, now do need anything not involving your libido?" she asked slightly angry. __**"Lesbian hot"**__ dean thought "yeah 1 queen" he asked not noticing the girl looking over his shoulder. _

"_Speaking of queens your friend over there is getting hit on" the girl commented. "What!" dean nearly yelled, now a little less drunk because of the shock*, as he span around to see a feminine looking man talking to his drunk younger brother, and laughing "he's hitting on my Sammy!" dean growled, his face slightly red with anger. While the young girl smiled thinking up an evil plan "you know it's not the guy's fault Sammy's the one allowing it" she suggested using the guy's name even though she barely knew him. "Yeah?" Dean questioned curious what the girl was getting at. "You should punish him, he is yours after all, he should know that" she said chuckling evilly. "Your right" Dean smiled just as evil, grabbing the key as he walked out of the building __**"thank god these rooms have cameras**__" the girl smiled at the thought as she returned to reading. _

_Dean gleefully walked towards Sam just as the guy was leaving towards the desk. "Hi de, what took you so long" Sam questioned in a happy tone dean hadn't heard since they were kids. "Nothing Sammy" dean chuckled leading him to their room. _

_Dean chuckled lowly as he shut the door locking it securely so they wouldn't be disturbed "dean what are y..." he didn't get to finish. Before Sam finished his sentence dean had him against the wall of their shared motel room, immediately sobering Sam*. Successfully pinning him, his arms barley able to hold Sam's hands above his head, because of his height "you're getting rusty kiddo" he said chuckling when Sam started to struggle "who was that guy you were talking to Sammy?" Dean questioned as he bit down on Sam's earlobe, making him hiss._

"_Ah! N-nobody" he answered trying not to moaning as his brother's bites lowered to his neck._

"_You're lying" dean chuckled as he bit down hard on Sam's throat making his brother moan "I saw his hands all over you now tell me who he was" dean __exaggerated,__as __he slide his hands up his shirt_

"_Like I told you he was nobody" Sam blushed trying to look angry at his brother._

_Dean tisked "you know you're not supposed to lie to your big brother" he scolded as he tweaked Sam's nipple "baby brothers who don't tell the truth get punished, isn't that right Sammy" he said grinding his hips up as he said punished, making Sam moan and buck his hips. Dean used his moan to claim Sam's mouth, shoving his tongue deep into his brother's mouth, he could taste the alcohol they had drunk at the club, he could taste Sam faintly below the flavor of beer. Dean pulled back when he heard him moan, to bite Sam's lip. _

"_Now Strip" dean panted letting go of his hands to pull at Sam's shirt, his voice suddenly commanding. _

_Sam slipped out of his brother's hold to slide off his shirt, he quickly undid his pants leaving him in his boxer shorts, his cock making a tent, Sam blushed and tried to hide obvious erection. Dean looked him up and down chuckling "nice tent Sammy" dean said pushing his hands away as he palmed his brother's erection, making Sam choke out a moan bucking his hips into the heavenly sensation on his cock . "d-de" Sam grabbed dean's shoulders choking out sweet moans. "Now on your knees, baby brother" he said in his ear as he pull Sam's hair biting his neck, drawing little drops of blood. _

_Dean, keeping his hand tightly in Sam's hair, lowered his brother onto his knees. Sam gulped loudly, he was face to face with his older brother's crotch. Sam's blush deepened, if it could, as he looked up at his brother. "Dean?" Sam questioned his brother. The still fully clothed dean looked down smiling "well it's not gonna lick it's self, now is it Sammy?" dean chuckled as he watched as his brother fumbling with his zipper, hands shaking . He closed his eyes and hissed when the cold air of the room hit his hot erection. His eyes opened when he felt his pants being pulled down further, swating the hand away imidiatly, he looked down to find the taller man pouting, tilting his chin up to smirk down at him he chuckled. "No pouting, remember this is your punishment for lying to me" he said as he smirked evilly, before returning him to his place in front of his crotch. _

_Sam looked up at his brother hesitantly, placing light kisses on the head before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. His sucking making dean cuss and grip his hair tighter. "mhh... Sammy" dean groaned "fuck that feels good" bucking his hips deep into his brother's throat, loving the whimpers coming from the mouth he was fucking. "touch yourself" Sam's eyes shot open, he didn't even remember closing them, when he heard the command he looked up at his brother as if saying ' please don't make me do this', cock still in his mouth. "You heard me jerk yourself off" dean said panting._

_Sam's face was now officially as red as it could be as he sucked his brother's cock and jerked himself off, in time with his brother's thrusts. Sam began to moan as they got closer and closer to release, hearing every groan from above, he was so close. _

"_Sammy Sammy …._

…Sammy?" Sam woke with a start as he was shaken from his daydreams.

"Dude you alright?" he looked up to see the smirking face of the man he had just dreamed about.

"D-dean?" Sam jumped in surprise gaining his composure, "w-what took you so long?" he crossed his legs to hide his, now painful, erection.

"The cashier chick was being a bitch" he said as he turned on the engine without looking in Sam's direction.

"**Good I'm in the clear"** Sam thought happily **"as long as I keep my legs crossed he won't even notice"**

"Oh and Sammy….?" Sam looked questionly in his direction just in time to feel his brother's hand on his erection, making him moan.

"Nice tent" he chuckled before gunning it.

**A/N: sorry no butt sex for you,(I'll put a lot in the next chapter to make up for it) but I hope you enjoyed. so do what you normally do R&R, & I'll probably put more up but school started this week so it'll be a bit or not I'll put one up when the muse comes.**

**(p.s. the brown haired girl and the feminine looking guy are my bro and sis they helped inspire this, [she got me into the series, he got me into the fandom] so this smuts for them)**

***sudden realizations or shocks have been known to sober someone up slightly (don't believe me watch mythbusters ^_^) **


End file.
